


Когда не хватает воздуха

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини R - NC-21 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Стиву хочется попробовать одну вещь, но попросить об этом Баки он не решается.





	Когда не хватает воздуха

**Author's Note:**

> Асфиксия, ER, упоминание Баки Барнс/скинни!Стив. Автор не очень силен в матчасти, но очень хотел написать эту историю.

Иногда – очень редко, надо признать, но все-таки – Стиву кажется, что если он посмотрит в зеркало, ему оттуда слабо улыбнется худосочный бледный сопляк с впалой грудью, болезненно горящими глазами и красными пятнами на щеках. Тот самый, которого Эрскин счел когда-то достойным своей сыворотки. А потом за спиной сопляка вырастет высокий, невозможно красивый Баки с тщательно набриолиненными короткими волосами, положит руку на плечо и развернет к себе… 

– Стив, – металлические пальцы ложатся на плечо. Баки встает рядом, поводит обтянутыми застиранной футболкой плечами, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся из небрежного пучка прядь волос, улыбается краешком губ. – Ты чего тут?

– Да так. Ностальгирую. 

– А. Не рановато? В твоем-то возрасте?

Баки проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке, тянется к губам. Стив отвечает на поцелуй, закрыв глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться. Он не сравнивает, нет, ни в коем случае, это же его Баки, всегда, любой. Судьба расщедрилась наконец, позволив им быть вместе после всего, что было. Они долго целуются, как любовники, которые уже привыкли к друг другу, но все еще хотят, неторопливо и и спокойно. Ладонь Баки ложится на затылок, щекотно ероша отросшие волосы. Стив обхватывает его за пояс джинсов, притягивает к себе. 

Впервые это произошло, когда им обоим едва исполнилось восемнадцать, на чердаке дома Барнсов. Стив, выпив для храбрости почти полстакана контрабандного виски и едва откашлявшись, полез к Баки целоваться, и тот его почему-то не оттолкнул, наоборот, подхватил поцелуй и повел за собой, вылизывая полуоткрытые губы, прикусывая, залезая пальцами под расстегнутую рубашку. Стиву тогда хватило всего нескольких торопливых прикосновений, чтобы кончить, сам же Баки продержался немногим дольше. Потом его, непривычного к алкоголю, рвало на том же чердаке, а Баки бережно придерживал, не давая свалиться с узкого дивана. Стив был тогда уверен, что первый раз станет и последним, но ошибался. Они сделали это снова. И снова. И снова. Понимая, что рискуют, и не в силах остановиться. Когда Баки первый раз кончил ему в рот и Стив, задыхаясь от счастья, облизывал саднящие губы, ему казалось, что он никогда не чувствовал себя таким… бессмертным. А Баки притянул его к себе, усадил на колени и долго целовал шею и плечи, медленными, нежными касаниями доводя до разрядки.

Ладони Баки ложатся на его ягодицы, сильно сжимают, гладят, тискают, пролезают под ремень. Стив рвано выдыхает ему в шею, подаваясь ближе, трется пахом о пах, дергает вверх футболку с очередной дурацкой надписью – где только Баки их находит? Проводит пальцами по спине.

– Вот и правильно, – довольно бормочет Баки, расстегивая на нем рубашку. – А то ностальгирует он… Мы с тобой поинтереснее занятие придумаем, да?

Стив от души смеется, позволяя увлечь себя в спальню и уронить на широкую кровать – сделанную по спецзаказу, между прочим, после того как они сломали две предыдущие. Баки садится на его бедра, стягивает футболку, отбрасывает в сторону и опускается на Стива сверху, чтобы поцеловать еще раз. Баки всегда любил целоваться… Нет, не так. Баки всегда любил целоваться с ним, а у Стива всегда перехватывало от его поцелуев дыхание.

До первого «по-настоящему» они шли несколько месяцев. Стив знал, чего хочет – он хотел Баки, хотел принадлежать ему, отдаться до конца, хотел стать частью него, слиться с ним, превратиться в единое целое, испытать полную, абсолютную и необратимую близость. Ну, не такими словами, конечно, но хотел. Баки тоже хотел, Стив это видел и чувствовал, но уговаривать пришлось долго. Наконец они дождались, когда ночное дежурство Сары Роджерс выпало на выходные, и маленькая квартирка оказалась в полном их распоряжении. Баки был очень, почти невыносимо осторожен, лаская, растягивая и готовя – и все равно Стив закусил губу от боли, когда тот наконец втиснул в него головку... Но это было неважно, совсем неважно, потому что они наконец делали это, и Стив кивнул, загоняя обратно выступившие на глазах слезы.

Баки рывком заводит обе руки Стива ему за голову и опускается вниз короткими мокрыми поцелуями. Прикусывает кожу над ключицей, тут же щекотно дует на место укуса и широко лижет языком, словно извиняясь. Вбирает в рот сосок, быстро ударяет по нему несколько раз кончиком языка, ерзает сверху, трется всем телом. Стив не закрывает глаз – ему нравится смотреть, ему нужно видеть, что они снова вместе. Вылизывая его грудь и живот, Баки довольно урчит, как большой, голодный, дорвавшийся наконец до миски со сметаной кот, язык ходит кругами по телу, оставляя мокрые следы. Стив глубоко, размеренно дышит, и каждый выдох становится все больше похож на стон.

Когда они делали это во второй раз, у Стива случился приступ астмы, как всегда, не вовремя. Баки как раз ускорялся, зажмурившись и закусив губу, его руки крепко стискивали задранные щиколотки Стива, а тот отчаянно дрочил себе, намереваясь успеть вместе. Приступ подкрался незаметно, обрушился, выбивая из легких воздух, лег тяжестью на грудь, сжал горло. Вдохнуть никак не получалось, Стив забился под Баки, выгибаясь и мотая головой, и краем почти погасшего сознания уловил сокрушительное, не похожее ни на что, совершенно невозможное наслаждение, которое разлилось по всему телу от задергавшегося в кулаке члена. Потом были испуганные глаза Баки, его трясущиеся руки, вытирающие со лба Стива холодный пот, сердитое «Больше никогда, понял?» и ощущение абсолютного блаженства.

Баки все так же нежен и терпелив, как тогда. Как всегда. Быть сверху Стив тоже любит, ему нравится ощущать, как движется под ним большое сильное тело, нравится брать Баки сзади, покрывая поцелуями то место, где кончается горячая кожа и начинается холодный металл, нравится сжимать ладонями плечи и гладить спину. Стиву можно все – быстро, грубо, резко, Баки отдается безоглядно, отвечает на любое движение, взрывается в корчах оргазма от его прикосновений. Но сам Баки… Иногда Стиву кажется, что Баки все еще занимается сексом с тем заморышем, который задыхался от астмы, и все еще безумно боится повредить ему, и плевать он хотел на сыворотку и мускулы Капитана Америки. Стиву хорошо с ним. Каждый раз – хорошо, но глубоко внутри ворочается странное, нездоровое желание, и он не знает, как о таком попросить.

Астма, на какое-то время оставив их в покое, пришла снова. Во второй раз Стиву удалось каким-то чудом не дать приступу развиться в полную силу, не позволить прорваться наружу хрипом стиснутого горла. Врачи, наверное, сказали бы, что это невозможно и так не бывает, но кто их, врачей, спрашивал? Стив сидел тогда верхом на Баки, раскачивался вверх и вниз, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, и задыхался от приступа астмы и еще от чего-то, чего не мог тогда описать словами. Он не знал, понял ли Баки, что происходит – наверное, понял, потому что потом долго и нежно целовал его, мокрого и дрожащего от навалившегося удовольствия, жадно глотающего густой жаркий воздух. Приступы астмы мучали его не каждый раз, разумеется, но вскоре Стив заметил, что когда они приходят, ощущения становятся намного ярче и насыщеннее. О причинах задумываться он не стал, просто принял как должное.

Баки разводит его колени, сглатывает, тянется за тюбиком со смазкой. Когда-то у них была всего одна несчастная баночка вазелина, которую Стив стащил из маминого шкафчика, а теперь – на любой вкус, цвет и запах. Баки больше нравится цитрусовая, и свежий запах апельсинов расплывается по комнате, когда его пальцы неторопливо растягивают задницу Стива. Он стонет, подается вперед, насаживаясь до самых костяшек, но Баки неумолимо нежен и основателен до такой степени, что это сводит с ума. 

– Не торопись, Стив, – мягко выдыхает он, снова склоняясь к его губам. – У нас с тобой теперь куча времени.

И это правда, но Стив не может не вспоминать тот их раз, когда они быстро, торопливо и почти без подготовки делали это в каком-то грязном темном переулке, или в ванной комнате Барнсов, а миссис Барнс готовила на кухне рядом обед, или… Хотя тогда они были молоды, слегка безумны и не знали, что принесет завтрашний день.

Баки наконец опускается между раздвинутыми ногами Стива, подсовывает подушку ему под ягодицы и неторопливо погружается в него, заполняя собой. Упирается обеими руками в подушку рядом с запрокинутой головой Стива и начинает двигаться. Медленно. Медленно-медленно-медленно, тягуче и плавно. Краем глаза Стив видит, как перемещаются металлические пластины на руке, в горле становится сухо и горячо, когда он представляет, как эти пальцы ложатся ему на шею, осторожно, но неумолимо сжимаются, перекрывая доступ воздуха к трепещущим легким. Он знает, что никогда не попросит об этом, но помечтать-то можно? Стив закрывает глаза, подается навстречу толчкам Баки, стонет, запрокидывая голову. И тут же снова резко открывает, потому что шеи касается прохладный металл. Баки сразу замирает.

– Прости. Случайно, рука соскользнула, больно, да? Прости, я не…

Но прежде чем Баки успевает отдернуть руку, Стив крепко вцепляется в запястье, смотрит прямо в глаза и облизывает пересохшие губы. Баки осторожно толкается вперед, не убирая руки, и Стив отзывается приглушенным стоном.

– Да… Да, Баки. Да.

Баки очень серьезно и слегка удивленно кивает, чуть сжимает пальцы и толкается снова. Внутри Стива что-то вспыхивает, он сильнее запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею и чувствуя себя одновременно беззащитным и в безопасности, держится обеими руками за твердый металл, обхватывает Баки коленями. Пальцы давят чуть сильнее, воздуха начинает не хватать, он задыхается – но Баки тут же ослабляет хватку и пытается отодвинуться. Однако Стив его не отпускает, не позволяет убрать руку, сжимающую горло. Несколько застывших в воздухе мгновений они смотрят друг другу в глаза, в тишине спальни разносится их перепутанное дыхание: хриплое и тихое – Стива, торопливое и взволнованное – Баки. Потом Стив сам подается бедрами вверх, требуя продолжения, и Баки подчиняется. Металлическая ладонь нагревается на горле, пальцы надавливают на шею, перекрывая воздух, легкие вспыхивают, внутри все уже горит, пылает, накатывает жаркой волной, но Баки всегда знает, когда нужно остановиться, разжать пальцы, дать жадно вдохнуть. Стив поднимает руки, заводит их за голову, хватается за спинку кровати, едва не ломая прочные железные столбики, пятками ударяет в поджатые ягодицы Баки – давай! 

Его качает и крутит, несет на волнах огненного возбуждения, приправленного острой ноткой боли, швыряет то вверх, то вниз, затягивает в бурлящий водоворот эмоций и ощущений. Баки толкается все сильнее, пальцы на горле Стива мерно сжимаются и разжимаются, легкие уже пылают, внутренности скручиваются в тугой узел, и он не помнит, когда ему было так хорошо. Он выгибается, из передавленного горла наружу рвется глухой крик, Баки отзывается так же глухо, как будто у него тоже заканчивается воздух, больно впивается свободной рукой в бедро Стива, позволяет вдохнуть полной грудью, снова стискивает горло и наконец отпускает себя. Он рвется вперед, вбивая Стива в матрас, хрипло рычит и отчаянно матерится вполголоса, то и дело теряет ритм. Растрепанные волосы падают ему на лицо, и Стиву хочется их отбросить, провести по щеке ладонью, погладить припухшие губы, но нужно держаться за спинку кровати, потому что иначе его снесет совсем и бесповоротно.

Хотя его и так сносит, когда Баки наконец выгибается, толкается особенно глубоко и замирает. Стив смотрит, как искажается его лицо – наслаждение иногда похоже на боль, проходит совсем рядом, касаясь ее плечом – а потом кончает сам, забрызгивая себе живот спермой и хрипя пересохшей глоткой. 

Баки опускается рядом и очень осторожно проводит по шее Стива кончиками пальцев правой руки. 

– Синяк же будет… Зачем ты, Стив?

Стив пожимает плечами, откашливается и притягивает Баки к себе на грудь. Его пальцы перебирают спутанные пряди, поглаживают потную спину. Горло саднит, задницу тоже, легкие жадно расширяются, впитывая воздух. Стив понятия не имеет, сделают ли они это еще раз вот так, но очень надеется, что да.


End file.
